


First Time

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray V. have a little chat afterwards...





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

First Time

* * *

WARNING: to DIEF people... this is *not* a part of the   
series I've got going over there ;-) Just a quickie that came   
to me as I was working on the next part....  
(But yeah, it's M/M, guys ;-)  


* * *

# First Time

_by Dianne T. DeSha_  
<Cat.Goddess@pobox.com>  


* * *

"It's o.k., Benny, it was your first time." 

"I know, it's just that I'm not used to such... such _passion_...." 

"You did fine." 

"I...I _liked_ it, Ray." 

<laugh> "Well you're supposed to, you know. Don't sound so surprised!" 

"No, of course not! I didn't mean... it's just...." 

"Sensory overload, I understand, Benny. Really. With a little practice it'll get better;. You'll be less nervous." 

"I _do_ want to learn, Ray." 

"Well that's what I'm here for. And don't worry, I'm not gonna stop making you come just because you can't stop blushing every five seconds." 

<blush>

<laugh> "Yeah, like that." 

"Ray, I felt bad when I... well, when I spilled...." 

"What, you didn't like the taste?" 

"_No_! No, I just... well, I was nervous, I guess. ...I want to try again." 

"Good! Ma'll be thrilled." 

"_Really?_" 

"Really." 

"Oh.... So when should I...." 

"How about tomorrow night?" 

"So soon?" 

"Why not?" 

"Um...." 

"Oh, and that reminds me-- I've gotta pick up some whipped cream and strawberries." 

<frown> "For what, Ray?" 

<laugh> "For _dessert_, Benny!" 

"Oh! Oh, of course...." 

"So?" 

"So what, Ray?" 

"So, do you want to come tomorrow or not?" <grin>

<swallow> "Um... I..." 

"Oh come on! Ma'll make her special lasagna and Frannie's gonna be over at a girlfriend's house, o.k.?" 

"Oh. Well then, please tell your mother I'd be honored to accept her dinner invitation." 

"Great... six o'clock... and be sure to bring Dief or the kids'll never forgive you." 

"Oh... Oh dear...." 

<finis>

***************************** 

<grins while waiting for everybody to drag their dirty little minds out of the gutter <vbg>

Dianne  
Dianne la Mercenaire... -*- <cat.goddess@pobox.com>  
Vanity Web Page-- http://moonlight.dreamhost.com/lamerc/  
"I had to. I was depressed. When depressed,   
we must dance and throw a party." -- Chris K.


End file.
